


Tales of Happy Endings

by GreyjoyStarkgirl1985



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Fluff and Crack, Goldilocks and The Three Bears!AU, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inspired by Lady and the Tramp (1955), Jack and the Beanstalk!AU, M/M, Male Slash, Omegaverse, Once Upon a Time (TV) References, Rumplestiltskin!AU, Slash, Snow White!Au, cinderella!AU, fairytale!au, implied theft, robin hood!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyjoyStarkgirl1985/pseuds/GreyjoyStarkgirl1985
Summary: A collection of Fairytales!AU.
Relationships: Amelia Bones/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Daphne Greengrass/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Apple, Edgar Bones/Fabian Prewett, Fleur Delacour/Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter, Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. A Frog and His Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this story over on fanfiction.net.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Teddy Lupin of the kingdom Castle Tonks has a problem. His bitter ex-girlfriend has turned him into a frog and the only way to change him back is with true love's kiss. James Sirius has a problem too. His uncle Percy is pushing for him to settle down but the right person hasn't been found yet. Will it be true love when James Sirius kisses the frog Prince or will all be lost?

Once upon a time, there was a handsome prince in a far off kingdom; it was ruled by a fair-handed werewolf king by the name of Remus Lupin. King Remus and his wife, Nymphadora of Castle Tonks, had a son, and he was the apple of both of his parents' eyes. All of this being said, King Remus had prayed that his son hadn't been cursed much like he had when the young boy was born.

It had been said that sometimes when a werewolf had a child that the child would share in the curse of the father. But as young Prince Teddy grew taller and older, he thankfully didn't exhibit any of his father's curse. He was much like his mother in all respects.

Like his mother, he could easily change his features to match whatever he wished to look like at that moment. He could match any color hair with the greatest of ease. However, he couldn't do everything that she could. When he was younger, she used to morph into all kinds of features, including those of animals. Try as he might, young Prince Teddy just couldn't. It was something that he'd complain about to anyone who would sit still long enough to listen.

That is where our story begins; it was during one of these complaining sessions that someone decided that they'd had enough of the young prince's grumblings. It was a friend of his by the name of Victoire Weasley. She and the young prince used to date until she found him sporting with someone else. She still held a grudge about it but had decided to remain Teddy's friend.

"Do a frog face," said Albus Severus, one of Teddy's best friends.

Victoire drew in a short breath and prepared to hear the much-hated that speech that Teddy was more than ready to give. He could see the defeat in her eyes from his vantage point and knew that she'd warned everyone against suggesting that he do animal faces.

"I can't," Teddy said with a sigh of annoyance. "I wish I could, but I'm not as gifted as my mother is in that regard. I wish she'd teach me how. Then I could do all the tricks and pull all the faces that I want…"

Teddy had been thinking through his words when his voice began to croak. Not in the way that one's voice croaks when they've used it too much, but in the very way that a frog would croak in a pond.

"Vic, what did you do?" Albus Severus asked in a rushed voice, looking around them as though hoping no one would come upon the scene and see what had happened. "Where did you send Teddy?"

"I didn't send Teddy anywhere." Victoire pointed toward where Teddy sat, making Teddy wonder why Albus couldn't see him. "He's sitting right there."

"Where?"

"Right there," she said, pointing yet again towards where Teddy was indeed still seated. The giant smirk on her face was quite frightening.

Teddy had hoped that all had been forgiven after what had happened with Sean Finnigan during his third year. But apparently, all had not been forgiven at all.

"What did you do?" Albus repeated, staring in shock at Teddy's new frog form. "Why did you turn Teddy into a frog?"

"Teddy is a frog," Victoire said angrily, glaring at Teddy's small frog-like form. "In fact, if I could turn him into a toad, I would have. But a frog will do very nicely."

"You have to fix this before King Remus sees it," one of the servants said.

Teddy could see the panic in the man's eyes. After all, he was supposed to be in charge of Teddy's safety and hadn't stopped him from being turned into a frog.

"It can't be fixed," Victoire said, folding her arms appraisingly over her chest. "The only way to turn Prince Teddy back is by having someone share true love's kiss with him." Her smirk widened a bit. "Tell me, who's going to kiss a frog to see if it turns into a prince?"

Just from hearing that, Teddy's heart sank. He'd wished to be able to transform into any animal he'd wanted and now that he was, he wished he hadn't been able to at all. He also wished that Victoire had been honest about how angry she still was at him for his albeit short relationship with Sean Finnigan.

Someone out there must be looking for a prince disguised as a frog to come and take them away from their humdrum life, Teddy thought as Albus quickly scooped him up and put him in his shirt pocket.

In the next kingdom over, the Kingdom of Godric's Hollow there lived King Harry Potter and his family. The king's eldest son was sitting in his garden hideout, looking at pictures of all the eligible lords and ladies of the kingdom.

Being the eldest son of the king meant that James Sirius would have to settle down and marry when he came of age. His father, being the open respectable king that he was, had said that he'd respect James's choice of mate, no matter what gender that person happened to be—a fact that most kings tended to disregard in such matters. After all, settling down was about finding a person to continue your family's line and not about finding happiness.

He just wished that his Uncle Percy understood that. It was Uncle Percy who was suggesting that he look for a wife instead of what he, James Sirius, wanted to look for. It had long been known that James was more interested in other boys than in girls. It had been known ever since he'd told his father and mother about the crush he'd had on Prince Teddy of the neighboring kingdom of Castle Tonks.

But even though his parents insisted that they only wished for James to be happy, Uncle Percy would not hear of it. His parents eventually consented to allow the search to include both males and females of the entire realm and all the neighboring kingdoms.

Then the news that Prince Teddy had gone missing reached the kingdom of Godric's Hollow. This was sad news, especially for James. He'd so been hoping to have Prince Teddy come to the kingdom and try and woo him.

"Al," James called, knowing his little brother was just outside his little private getaway, "get in here! I need to ask you about the last time you saw Prince Teddy of Castle Tonks."

James could hear the small eep that Albus let out. It was a sure sign that Albus hadn't expected to get caught pacing back and forth outside the gate.

If you didn't expect to get caught little brother, you should have made it less obvious, James thought. The sounds of reluctant footsteps came closer to where James Sirius had been sitting ever since Uncle Percy and the young women suitors he'd brought had left.

"What can I do for you, James?" Albus said, faking a smile that couldn't quite cover the barely-concealed nervousness in the younger man's hazel eyes. "Do you want to discuss the girls that Uncle Percy brought for you to choose from?"

James tried to keep the look of annoyance off his face. He was tired of discussing this far off future—especially if he was forced to choose any of the girls his Uncle Percy had brought along with him visit the kingdom.

He didn't want to be considered ungrateful or anything, but none of Uncle Percy's choices were anything close to what James was looking for. It wasn't the fact that they were girls. It was the fact that they just didn't click with him personality-wise.

"I'll take that as a no then," Albus said, nervously wiping a hand across his brow. "What do you want to talk about?"

Albus was acting stranger than James had ever seen him act in his entire life. It was like he was carrying some sort of secret with him. But who would trust such a secret to a blather mouth like Albus Severus Potter?

"Are you alright, Al?" James asked, watching his brother sweating. "You seem very nervous and worked up about something. What is it?"

"Um… it's… uh… it's nothing," Albus said, a frantic beating noise coming from the breast pocket of his new white shirt their mother had ordered for his birthday.

"Nothing?" James Sirius cocked his head to the side and watched as the pocket on his brother's chest expanded as though being moved by something from within. "I think something's trying to escape from your pocket."

Albus's face went as white as a sheet. "Th-there is nothing in m-my pocket," he said.

He put his hand over his pocket in an attempt to hide the telltale movement of the thing inside it. But whatever it was had been much quicker than Albus. The pocket expanded again and James could see the flash of something green from the top of the pocket.

"What's in your pocket?" James asked again, cocking an eyebrow at his brother, daring him to lie and say that there was nothing again.

"Nothing is in my pocket," Albus said pointedly, looking at the picture of Prince Teddy that James kept in his safe place.

"I saw it," James said, pointing as another flash of green appeared at the top of his pocket. "What's in your pocket?"

"It's not a 'what.'"

"How can it not be a what? If I had to say anything, I'd say that it was a frog in your pocket and you just don't want to admit bringing another pet into the house."

"It's not a what," Albus said insistently. "It's a who."

James sat back and listened in horrified shock as Albus told the entire tale of how Prince Teddy had been turned into a frog. How only true love's kiss could break the curse. How Victoire, Teddy's ex who was apparently still a bit sour about the Sean Finnigan affair, had disbelieved anyone would kiss a frog looking for a handsome prince.

"It's horrible, James," Teddy could hear Albus's voice say as the younger man brought Teddy out of his pocket.

Albus placed him on a table in front of Prince James.

Teddy looked up at James imploringly, hoping that his eyes were still at least some handsome color... A color that James Sirius would find attractive and melt into. Teddy had found James attractive for a long time, or at least since the younger man had been old enough to be thought of as attractive and not cute. He certainly wouldn't be ashamed to be turned back into a human by James Sirius Potter.

"You said there was a way to get Teddy back, right?" James asked, looking into Teddy's eyes.

Teddy was pretty sure they were the same amber color they'd been the day he was born. He watched as James got lost in the amber expanses of his eyes. Teddy could feel his tiny frog heart flutter with something he hadn't felt since his first kiss. His first kiss hadn't been Victoire like everyone had thought. It had actually been a boy a year ahead of him in Hogwarts during his third year.

"Victoire said something about true love's kiss breaking the curse," Albus said, watching his brother melt in Teddy's gaze even though Teddy was a frog still. "But do you truly want to kiss a frog in the hope that it's true love?"

"Why not?" James asked, hope filling his voice.

"I could be lying about it," Albus said.

Teddy's heart ached to tell James that it was indeed him that was sitting on the table in front of him. It was truly his eyes that James was staring longingly into. Instead, all he could do was croak in encouragement.

"So… I just kiss the frog and if I'm Teddy's true love, then he should be human again no problem, right?" James asked, perhaps nervous that he could potentially mess this up and have Teddy trapped as a frog for the rest of his life.

"That's what Vic said."

"Are you sure she wasn't just saying that to taunt Teddy? After all, you said she was still angry about the incident, right?"

Albus nodded, making Teddy wish that the younger boy would just leave them alone and let James kiss him. Teddy was tired of being a frog and tired of having to hide his feelings. He just wanted it all to be over and done with.

"What if she was lying to hurt Teddy?" James asked, looking at the frog that he must surely by now be convinced was Prince Teddy Lupin. "What if she doesn't want him to turn back into a human?"

"Then we'll figure something out," Albus said, looking between frog Prince Teddy and his brother. "But you won't know if you don't try, right? Who knows, maybe it'll be happily ever and all your dreams will come true, right?"

Teddy wished that he was human again so that he could nod his head emphatically at what Albus had just said. But then again, if he was human, they wouldn't be in this situation to begin with. They could easily skip right to the happily ever after. No fuss, no muss. But that wasn't how this particular story went.

"You have a point," James said.

Come on, Teddy thought, looking up at James imploringly. He wanted his stint as a frog to be over and done with now. Kiss me, James Sirius.

James laughed as the frog puckered its lips and hopped forward a little bit. "I guess that's a yes on your part then, huh, Teddy?" he asked.

In answer, the frog puckered his lips up a bit more and hopped a little closer than he'd been before. Teddy couldn't wait to ask James Sirius out on their first date... A date that he hoped would eventually lead to the rest of their lives being spent together.

Laughing, James Sirius picked the frog up off the table and gently pressed his lips to the frog's. For a second, nothing happened, and Teddy began to feel afraid that perhaps Albus was wrong. It had nothing to do with love of any kind.

That was when his own very human lips returned his kiss hungrily.

Pulling back from the kiss that had been one of the most perfect ones Teddy had ever experienced, he placed his forehead against James Sirius's. Looking deeply into the hazel eyes of the prince that had saved him, he smiled.

"Do you want to… uh… um… I don't know, maybe go on a date with me?" Teddy asked. "I mean… it's okay if the answer is no. I understand that not every guy likes…"

"Yes, Teddy. I would love to go on a date with you." James pressed his lips against those of his new boyfriend. Who knew that when you kissed a frog you'd end up with your wildest dreams coming true?

From that day on, Prince James Sirus and Prince Teddy started dating. Eventually, they married each other in a private ceremony for only their family and friends to experience their love. And they all ended up living happily ever after.

The End.


	2. A Little Mermaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Mermaid!AU/Fairytale!AU. Amelia is a mermaid that wants to be land like the people are. When she learns of a mermaid who was in a similar situation as her she set a plan into motion. She goes to the sea witch who made the deal with her ancestor, Ariel, and asks for the same bargain. But will she be able to make Bellatrix of Castle Black fall in love with her, or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally posted this over one fanfiction.net. It was originally written for the following events on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:  
> Northern Funfair's Christmas Sing-Along: Frosty the Snowman - Gene Autry 2. "Is a fairytale they say" Write a fairytale!AU
> 
> Southern Funfair's Magical Mistletoe: Bellatrix (Black) Lestrange/Amelia Bones
> 
> Eastern Funfair's Snow Art: Blue (emotion) optimistic, Purple (trait) adventurous, and Yellow (AU) Mermaid
> 
> Galleons Club: (word) vex
> 
> Hogwarts Sticker Album: Christmas Section 1 Santa Claus Write about something believed to be fake  
> As well as Sapphic Season on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges.

Amelia swam off the shore of the coast of the fair land of Hogwarts, watching the people that walked upon the shore. It would vex her to no end that she couldn't be up with them enjoying the sun, and walking around with friends. But alas she was only a mermaid and probably wouldn't make it long in the world of the humans.

"I wish I could join you," she said, as she watched the dark haired princess walk towards the beach. She knew she shouldn't be seen. It was punishable to be seen by a human and her father wouldn't take kindly to it. But she held a fascination with the raven haired princess walking towards the waterfront across the sand.

"Hello," she heard the girl's voice call out.

Cursing herself for being caught, Amelia quickly ducked out of sight of the princess. She knew that she was caught from the moment the girl started to walk towards the water. She knew it as sure as she knew her father would fly into a rage at her almost being caught. Swimming as fast as she could away from the quickly approaching figure, she prayed her father would never find out.

"You were almost caught," her father's voice shook the hanging chandelier in the palace throne room. "You know what could happen if a human sees us Amelia. Do you think I want what happened to your mother to happen to you?"

Amelia had been a little girl when her mother had been killed while sunning on a rock. The reports had come back that pirates had killed her. But Amelia was pretty sure that most humans were afraid of them, as much they were afraid of most humans.

"But daddy," Amelia began, "I want to explore their world and see if the rumors that humans are scary are true."

"You don't believe me?"

"I do. But maybe they've changed in the years since Mummy's death. Maybe they aren't horrible at all. Maybe they just need a chance to be able to show that they aren't what we think they are."

"And maybe they are the same as they've always been?" her father sighed. "Maybe they are worse than they've always been?" He folded his arms over his chest. "I will hear no more of this foolish talk of visiting the human world. Do you hear me?"

"But daddy…"

"Do you hear me?"

"I do," Amelia sighed.

"I'm only trying to protect you, Amelia. Do you know how much it would hurt to lose you the same way we lost your mother?"

Amelia nodded and allowed herself to be pulled into a hug.

"Now why don't you run along to lessons with Severus?" her father said, as knew the tutor that he'd hired for Amelia would try and keep her on the right track. "Do try to listen to what he's trying to teach you, dear? You'll need to know this stuff when you are queen of our people."

Amelia sighed as she swam off to her lessons with Severus. She didn't want to learn to be queen of her people. She wanted to be up on the dry land talking to the raven haired beauty that had seen her earlier. She wanted to experience her first kiss. She wanted to have all sorts of adventures. Most of all, she wanted to do all of those things with her, the raven haired girl of her dreams.

"You're late," Severus said, as she entered the palace learning center. "One of these you are going to arrive to see that I've left you and then what will your father say."

"I don't know," Amelia sighed pushing a strand of her blondish red hair behind her ears and pretending to pay attention to Severus. "Maybe the same things he's been saying since we hired you to teach me to be queen?"

"This isn't a joking matter, Princess Amelia," the angry tutor sighed. "Where did we leave off last time?"

Amelia had the decency to look ashamed that she didn't remember where they left off last time. She shrugged her shoulders as she watched Severus's face grow red.

"I believe we were learning of the bargains offered your ancestor, Ariel, by the monstrous Ursula," Severus said folding his arms over his chest. "Now, as I was saying last time. Ariel was much like you are Amelia. She wanted to go to the world of humans too."

"So she was a forward thinker like I am," Amelia said. "She wanted to go and have adventures with humans too. Isn't that great, Sev?"

"Fan-bleeding-tastic," Severus sighed. "Can we get on with the story?"

Amelia nodded. Listening with rapt attention to every part of Severus's story about her ancestor Ariel and where to find this sea witch's cave. If she wasn't allowed to go to the world of the humans with the will of her people, she'd take the path set before her by her ancestors. She'd search out the sea witch and make the same deal that Ariel did.

"Did we learn anything today?" Severus asked as the lesson apparently drew to a close. He watched Amelia the hope draining from his face.

"I did," Amelia said, shocking Severus. "I learned a lot today. Thank you very much, Severus."

"You're welcome," Severus said, shock clearly still in his voice. "We'll meet here again, the same time tomorrow. Alright?"

Amelia nodded. If she played her cards right she wouldn't be meeting with Severus this time tomorrow. This time tomorrow she'd be up in the world of the humans. Walking around on human legs, and trying to win the hand of the fair princess she'd seen earlier. It sounded so adventurous in her own head. That she couldn't help but be optimistic of her chances with the princess, whose name she didn't even know.

"Where are you going, Amelia?" Her friend, Fabian, the flounder called as he swam after in a hurry. "Edgar has been looking for you all over the place. You should go talk to him."

"Has he though?" Amelia asked, knowing from the slight blush of the flounder's cheeks that Edgar and Fabian had not been looking for her like Fabian had just said. "I think a little flound is telling fibs."

"You know what would happen to me if your father found out what Edgar and I have been doing when he sends us out to find you?" Fabian asked. "It wouldn't be pretty, I can tell you that much for sure."

Amelia had known about Edgar and Fabian's relationship for some time now. She was well accepting that her brother wanted to be with the flounder. So it was no surprise when she walked in on them in a very compromising position one day.

"I won't tell anyone about your secret," Amelia assured him, "if you don't tell anyone that I'm going on an adventure."

"Your father is going to kill me twice over if I let you do that."

"But Fab, wouldn't it be worse if he found out that his son and a male flounder were…."

"Alright," Fabian sighed. "I won't tell about your adventure, if you won't tell about Edgar and I? Deal?" He stuck out his fin for her to shake.

"Deal."

After shaking Fabian's hand Amelia swam off into the direction that Severus had said Ariel went in his story. She could see why everyone had warned her away from sea witches. The way to the cave the one in the story lived in was a very dangerous way. She hoped that some other sea witch had taken up residence there or this trip was worthless.

"Hello," she called into the dark cave opening, as she approached it. "Is anyone here? Is anyone home?"

A dark laughed emanated from the darker insides of the cave. "Come in, my dear sweet, little mermaid," the voice called. "I won't hurt you. I haven't had a guest like you for quite some time now."

Amelia felt a moment's hesitation about going into the cave. Just a moment. Then she gathered her adventurous spirit and pushed forward into the cave.

The cave was surprisingly more light than the outside appearance would give. Amelia looked around at the place. It looked like it hadn't been lived in for years. Decades even. She couldn't see anyone inside the cave.

"Are you still here?" Amelia called looking around any other being in sight.

"Of course I am," the voice said. "I never left. This cave is my home after all." The form of a lady octopus took shape in the middle of the room. The white hair stood up in a wave of spikes on top of the woman's head. As she neared Amelia a sense of foreboding came over her. "Can I help you, dear?"

"Are you...are you, Ursula?" Amelia asked hesitantly.

"Of course, I am. What can I do for you, deary?"

This was it. The moment she'd been waiting for. The moment she'd been preparing herself for since she'd heard the story of her ancestor, Ariel. But would she be able to go through with the plan? Would she be able to make the same sacrifice that Ariel made? Most of all, would the dark-haired girl feel for Amelia the same way Amelia felt for her? Praying that she would Amelia rushed ahead so she wouldn't back out of the plan.

"I want the same deal that you made with my ancestor, Ariel," Amelia said, hurriedly. "I want to live among the humans and find love with the beautiful raven haired princess that lives in the castle near the shore."

"Bellatrix Black?" Ursula asked conversationally. "I see that your tastes much like your ancestor's run to the same breed of human." A smile that froze Amelia's blood crossed Ursula's face. "I can give you the deal in return for the same bargain that Ariel got. I will give you legs in return for your voice."

"But how will I talk to Bellatrix?" Amelia asked.

"You'll have to figure that one out for yourself," Ursula said. "Take the deal or leave it, dearie. I don't have time to sit here all night and bargain."

"I'll take it," Amelia said, knowing it was foolish. But also knowing that if her ancestor could make it work out then so could she. She took the pen that was being held out to her by the sea witch and signed her voice away to Ursula.

"I'd get to dry land before my legs sprouted if I were you," Ursula laughed, as Amelia swam as fast as she could out of there.

The transformation began when she was halfway to the shore. The pain was far too intense to be sure. If she'd known that gaining legs would be this painful she wouldn't have agreed to the deal. But it was too late to go back now. She felt her fins slowly turn into legs. The flippers turning into feet with the toes separating slowly and painfully. A scream left her lips at the pain.

"Don't worry, I'll save you," a voice called from the shore. The sound of someone jumping into the water was heard.

Amelia screamed again as the pain came to a crescendo and then as suddenly as it was there, it was gone. Never having legs before, Amelia couldn't get the hang of how to keep a float. Or for that matter how to swim. She struggled and flailed and was almost about to disappear under the water when the girl, the beautiful raven-haired girl, Bellatrxi appeared. She gently took hold of Amelia and helped her towards the shore.

"Are you alight?" Bellatrix asked, holding her hand out to Amelia to help her up onto her feet. "You could drown out there. You should be more careful."

Forgetting for a moment that her voice had been taken Amelia opened her mouth to speak, but when nothing came out she shut it again. Nodding her head to indicate that she was indeed alright.

"I'm Princess Bellatrix of Castle Black," Bellatrix said, holding her hand out to Amelia. "Who do I have the pleasure of having rescued?"

Not being able to speak was getting to be more of a hindrance than Amelia had thought it would be. But then again there were other ways to communicate. She'd read in her ancestor's diary that people communicate through writing. She traced her name in the wet sand near where they stood.

"Amelia," Bellatrix read. "That's a lovely name. Almost as lovely as the bearer of said name is." She held out her hand again. "Do you have anywhere to stay, Amelia?"

Shaking her blondish-red haired head no, she reached out and took the offered hand. A spark she'd never felt before surged through her hand as soon as it made contact with Bellatrix's. A blush colored her cheeks as she allowed herself to be pulled onto her feet for the first time in her life. She took a tentative step and almost fell over.

"Be careful," Bellatrix chided, gently.

Taking another few steps and not doing to well at the walking thing Amelia sighed. This was going to a lot of hard work. Hard work that she didn't have time for. She had to get Bellatrix to fall in love with her and kiss her before she turned back into a mermaid again.

"Here let me carry," Bellatrix said, sliding her arms around Amelia and gently lifting her up into them. "My home is not too far away from here." She pointed up towards the tower castle nearby made all of black stone and bronze windows and doors. "Can you see now why they call it Castle Black?"

Amelia giggled as she leaned her head against Bellatrix's shoulder and allowed herself to be carried. This felt more right than she could put her finger on. This felt like it was meant to be, and who could argue with something meant to be. Not her.

"I look forward to showing you around the castle," Bellatrix said. "Maybe my parents will even allow you to stay with us."

Amelia couldn't help but hope that they would. After all, this was done so that she could win the love of the fair Bellatrix. If they didn't allow her to stay how could she win Bellatrix's love? How could she fulfill her destiny? The one that was set down before she was ever born. The next few days would be an adventure to be sure. An optimistic adventure to gain the love of the princess she was destined for.

"Here we are," Bellatrix said, after a short few minute walk. "Home sweet home. Castle Black at your service, my lady."

Bellatrix set Amelia down on her feet, keeping a hand on her shoulder to steady her. She then led Amelia up the stairs to destiny, and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed A Little Mermaid as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	3. A Wizarding Robin Hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley go to a masquerade ball at Malfoy mansion on a mission. A very old ornate ring that once belonged to Pernelle Flamel is now in the possession of Draco Malfoy. Their mission is to get back the ring at any cost. Will they succeed? Or will their quest end in epic failure?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally posted this over on Fanfiction.net's Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I originally wrote this for the following events on that forum:  
> Folklore: Folk Stories assignment I wrote for task 1 which was to write about someone breaking the law. For Herbology Hangout I wrote for the item prompt of gift-bag.

Looking over at the gift bag lined table near the exit Ginny wondered, not for the first time since they'd planned this heist if this was the right thing to be doing. Not that her target didn't deserve to be robbed. He totally did. But something, a little voice in the back of her mind that sounded just like her mother, was telling her this wasn't something she should be doing.

"Are you ready, Gin?" Harry asked as he took her hand.

"Something's wrong," Ginny whispered to him allowing herself to be pulled into the crowded ballroom. Ginny was glad to find that the party they were robbing was a masquerade ball being held by the Malfoy's. If it wasn't they were sure to be caught. "I can't put my finger on it but something bad is going to happen."

"You can't think like that, Gin," Harry told her in a whisper a little gentle laugh escaping his lips as he watched her concerned face. "It's that voice that sounds like your mother again."

"And it hasn't been wrong yet."

"We'll be in and out in a jiffy." Music started to play as their target lead his current girlfriend, one Pansy Parkinson, onto the dance floor. "Care to dance, love?"

"Of course," smirked and allowed Harry to pull her onto the dance floor. This was their usual plan for pulling off a heist held on a dance floor. They'd join the dancing and accidentally bump into their target. She'd end up filching what they were after because her hands were quicker at the draw. It came with the territory. She did have six older brothers after.

As they neared Draco and his partner she could see that he was whispering to Pansy. Quickly reading Draco's lips, it was a skill she picked up quickly during the course of their many jobs, her eyes widened in shock. Leaning close to Harry, making it look like she was leaning her head against her lover's shoulder, she quickly whispered, "He's onto us," in his ear.

"That's ridiculous," Harry whispered back. "He can't be onto us. We're just another pair of masked dancers on the floor. Maybe you read his lips wrong and he's saying something else." Harry twirled Ginny to keep up the rouse.

"And if I'm right?"

"Then I..." Harry was thrown forward as Draco bumped into them.

"I'm so sorry, sir," Draco said helping Pansy up.

Ginny held her breathe as praying they weren't about to get caught. She watched as Pansy dusted herself off. Suddenly a hand was in front of her face thinking it was Harry's she took the hand and allowed the person to help her to her feet. She was about to thank Harry when she realized it was Draco who'd helped her up.

"Do I know?" Draco asked studying her eyes.

"I don't think so," Ginny tried to lie. "I've just arrived from France where I have been studying Ancient Runes of the French Underground..."

"Darling," Harry said cutting her off, "this nice man isn't interested in your studies."

"Of course," Ginny said with a slight blush at being admonished. She congratulated herself on her ability to make herself blush on command. It came in handy in situations like this. "I'm so sorry. I sometimes get carried away with myself where my work is concerned. You can understand? Right?"

"Of course," Draco told her. "I get that way with my own work sometimes."

"All the time," Pansy snarked.

"Sometimes. Why don't you tell me more about your work?"

Ginny launched into a fake story about being fired from a group of curse breakers for trying horde her findings. "So of course," she was saying as she watched Harry pick Draco's pocket for the ornate ring that was said to belong to Nicholas Flamel's wife Pernelle herself, "I decided to go out on my own and find things worth finding. Most of the people I used to work with would consider the stuff I work with junk but not me. I think of all of it as treasure."

Harry nodded signaling that he'd gotten what they came for. "We must be going," Harry said. "Don't we have to wake up early tomorrow so you can go back to France?"

Ginny nodded. "Thank you for your hospitality and the party was wonderful."

Ginny and Harry made their way back through the crowd of people praying that the ring wasn't found missing before they could outside. Once they were outside they could apparate away. Once they were outside they were home free.

As they neared the door and the table with the gift-bags on them a commotion rose from back on the dance floor. Picking up their paces Ginny and Harry broke into a run. Picking up one of the gift bags as they passed them Ginny and Harry finally found themselves on the street. With a quick smile from Harry, the two apparated back to the Burrow.

Harry held out the small ornate gold circle with an emerald encrusted setting to Ginny. "I think you should hold onto this for safekeeping until we can get it back to where it really belongs," he told her.

With a smile, Ginny tucked the ring into her pocket. She felt just like Robin Hood from those old Muggle stories that Harry liked to tell her about. If they could find the right buyer they'd give the money to those poorer than them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed A Wizarding Robin Hood as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	4. Bella Notte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While his boyfriend Sirius is at work James plans the perfect evening to celebrate their anniversary. All center around the spaghetti scene from Lady and the Tramp. But wait what's that smell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally posted this story over on fanfiction.net's Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was originally posted for the following event that had been held there:  
> Tree Climbing: (character) James Potter I
> 
> Actor Appreciation: Gellert Grindlewald - Write about a charismatic person.
> 
> Record Collection: This (word) beautiful
> 
> Amber's Attic: 1C (restriction) Only two characters
> 
> Lizzy's Loft: Hamburger (trope) Friends to Lovers
> 
> Angel's Archives: Purple Rose (theme) Pride  
> Also for Reserve League 2.0 Season 4, Round 9 A Very Potter Disneyland Chaser 3 Lady and the Tramp on The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition.   
> Also for Link Maker on Monthly Challenges for All.

The sound of romantic music was playing over in the corner of the candlelit room. Tonight was a special night. A very special night. Tonight was the ten-month anniversary of the day that James Potter had come out to his best mate Sirius Black and asked him out on their first official date. Tonight was they celebrated ten months of being each other's everything and he couldn't help feel this was the most perfect way.

The door in the front hall of the house opened and closed, signaling that Sirius was home. James waved his wand the music changed from the romantic song that had been playing to a different one. Bella Notte was now playing.

"Perfect," James said, placing the bucket full of ice next to the table. The wine was the most expensive kind he could afford on an Auror's salary. But, as he recalled, Sirius said that this was his favorite.

"James," Sirius's voice floated down the hall, "I'm going to clean up before dinner. I'll be right down."

"Alright, babe," he said, pouring two glasses of the wine and placing them next to the oversized bowl in the middle of the table.

The sound of the water going on in the shower upstairs made James nervous. What had Sirius been doing that he needed to clean off with a shower after work? He'd have to ask Sirius about his day to find out. Not that he was the sort of boyfriend that didn't trust his partner to be honest with him. He just was concerned.

Humming to himself, James walked into the kitchen and saw that the pot of water he'd put on to boil was starting to boil over. He raced over, turning down the heat on the stove and put the spaghetti into the water. Allowing it to come back to a boil, he set the timer. This time make sure to pay attention and allow the water to boil over.

"Spaghetti sauce," he murmured gently looking through the cupboards for the spaghetti sauce he knew he'd bought when they went shopping during the weekend. "There you are." He reached out and pulled the sauce out.

He knew that the sauce wouldn't take long to heat up. But he wanted to make it perfect. Everything had to be perfect for their night. So he decided he'd chop up a bit of garlic and some of that basil Sirius had insisted he buy. In Sirius's mind spice always seemed to make everything taste better. So why not make the sauce taste better by adding more spice to the mix?

He was so lost in making his additions to the sauce that he hadn't heard Sirius enter the kitchen until he was right behind him. His arms wrapping around James's waist and his head landing on the smaller man's shoulder.

"How was your day?" he asked James, the smile clear in his voice.

"My day was great," James said, motioning around them at the hard work he'd done over the events of his day off from work. The day he'd remembered to ask for and Sirius had forgotten to. "Taste this," he said, holding out a spoon with some of the spaghetti sauce mixtures he'd just made.

Closing his eyes and tasting the sauce, Sirius made a noise of pure joy. "This tastes fabulous, babe," he said, pressing a kiss on James's cheek. "I can't wait to try everything all together. It's going to be amazing."

"I hope you're right," James said. "Everything has to be perfect for tonight."

Sirius quirked an eyebrow at him and then came to his senses afterward. "Everything already is perfect as long as I have you," he said.

"How as your day?" James asked, catching a rather odorous smell coming from the floor. "Do you smell that?" He looked over towards the trash can thinking that one of baby Harry's dirty diapers had fallen out from his recent visit. But not that wasn't it at all.

"I'm sorry," Sirius sighed, getting up from the chair he'd just fallen into. "That would be my terribly horrible no good day you are smelling at the moment, Prongsie, love of my life."

"What did you and Remus do at work today?"

"What do you mean what did we do today? We were only doing our jobs. When we got called out to this building. I guess they must have meant to call a maintenance person or something because as soon as we got in there, we wished we hadn't. The whole house was covered in poop. It was literally falling from the ceiling and no one was there."

James took in a quick intake of breath as he mixed the spaghetti and sauce and meatballs that he'd precooked and added at the last minute together. "Must have been a prank on someone?" he said, knowing that they'd have done something like that during their pranking days. "How many showers have you had today?"

"Counting the one I just finished a few minutes ago," Sirius said, using his fingers to count. "I'd say about ten."

"And you still smell of poo?"

"I love you too, darling."

"You know I love you. Don't give me that face." He gently stroked Sirius's chin until he stopped pouting and smiled. "Now, let's sit down and have the world's most romantic anniversary dinner. Shall we?"

Sirius nodded and retook his seat after helping James bring the food over to the table. He must have noticed the song that was playing on repeat because he reached across the table and took James's hand.

"Like our first date," Sirius said, chuckle. "Prongsie, you hopeless romantic, you."

"Takes one to know one," James countered, remembering Valentine's day when Sirius had gone out and hired a hot air balloon ride to take him on a picnic.

"Prongsie, are you forgetting something?" Sirius asked, pointing towards the huge bowl of spaghetti in the center of the table.

"No."

"But there is only one bowl."

James smiled and nodded.

"Prongsie, you sly fellow," Sirius said, more than likely realizing what James was up to with the one bowl thing. "You're attempting to Lady and the Tramp me, aren't you?"

"Lady and the Tramp you?"

"You know? Where there is only one bowl of spaghetti and we both have to eat from it? You're trying to do that, aren't you?"

"I don't know," he said, smirking and pointing towards the bowl. "Let's try it and find out, shall we?"

James took up a piece of spaghetti and started to make his way towards the other end of it. He could Sirius coming closer and closer by the minute. He could feel the spark that they shared coming down the spaghetti noddle. When they finally met in the middle, lips brushing up against each other. This had turned out to be a rather beautiful night after all. With the promise that it would get even beautiful still after desert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed Bella Notte as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	5. Daphne and The Three Sisters Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omegaverse, and Goldilocks and the Three Bears!AU. Daphne Greengrass is led towards a charming looking cottage that she thinks is abandon. But what happens when it turns out it's not as abandoned as she thinks it is? Will she find love with one of the inhabitants of the cottage or will she be punished for her transgressions against the owners?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally posted this over on fanfiction.net. This was originally written for events that were featured on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges.  
> Northern Funfair's Winter Petting Zoo: Artemis the Arctic Hare, Feed (prompt) Write about sharing a living are with more than one person.
> 
> Southern Funfair's Magical Mistletoe: (pairing) Narcissa (Black) Malfoy/Daphne Greengrass
> 
> Eastern Funfair's Snow Art: Blue (emotion) appalled, Purple (trait) adventurous, and Yellow (AU) Fairytale
> 
> Galleons Club: (color) orange
> 
> All Sorts of Space: Goldilocks Zone (AU) Goldilocks
> 
> Sapphic Season: Narcissa (Black) Malfoy/Daphne Greengrass

Daphne Greengrass considered herself a practical person. She didn't take what didn't belong to her. She always said please and thank for everything asked for and received. So it was rather a shock to her when she came upon a small house in the woods. The house seemed uninhabited to Daphne, so she figured no one would mind if she went in for a second or two.

Opening the door she found the most beautiful of houses was on the inside of the dwelling that looked so small from the outside. The rooms were decorated all in slivers, golds, and purples as though a royal person lived there. She supposed a royal person could very well live here but didn't think that anyone like that would want to live here.

Further, in the first room, she had entered she came across a table set for what seemed like lunch. The golden bowls of steaming porridge looked far too tempting to not taste at least.

"I don't think anyone would mind," Daphne mused to herself, as she walked over to the biggest bowl on the table. Steam was pouring off it, but Daphne didn't mind much. She picked up the gold spoon beside the bowl and dipped it into the porridge.

The moment the steaming hot porridge hit her tongue, Daphne wished she hadn't taken a bite. This porridge was unbelievably hot. Way to hot for her liking. She looked over at the medium-size bowl of porridge. It looked like it wasn't as hot as the first one she'd taken a try. So maybe that one would suit her better.

Walking over, as her taste buds cooled down, she prayed this wouldn't scare her as the first one did. Taking the spoon she'd taken from the last place setting she dipped it into the next bowl. This one wasn't as steaming as the first but it still had steam coming off of it. She warily put the spoon up to her lips and blew on the porridge. She wouldn't be caught off guard this time. Then she put the porridge in her mouth. This one wasn't as hot but it wasn't the right temperature that Daphne liked her porridge.

Then she looked over to the smallest bowl on the table. She wondered if the person this bowl belonged to just didn't like porridge, or if this was all the porridge that person could handle. Either way. There wasn't any steam coming off the porridge. So it must be safe to eat. Dipping the spoon into the bowl, she raised it to her mouth. Blowing on the porridge even though there wasn't steam, just to be on the safe side, she put it in her mouth.

"This is the best porridge I've ever tasted," Daphne whispered to herself. She took another try. Then another, and another. Soon she found she'd eaten the whole bowl. She hadn't meant to, of course, but did. So quickly jotted down a thank to the owner of the porridge.

"Maybe I could use a bit of a seat," Daphne whispered to herself. She walked over to the living area. Lined up in front of the fireplace there were three chairs. A big throne-like one, which made her think even more that royalty lived there. A medium-sized love seat looking chair was next. The final chair was a small orange armchair.

Walking up the big throne-like chair she realized the coloring on the chair was purple and black. The person who owned the chair must be royalty after all. Purple was a royal color. She gently fluffed the pillows that belonged to the chair. After all, one had to be comfortable sitting in a chair such as this. She then sat down on the chair.

"This chair is far too uncomfortable for me," she mused, as she tried so hard to find a comfortable position on the throne-like chair. "This won't do at all."

Jumping up, she walked over to the medium-sized love seat. This one was much more demure than the first one had been. It had a couple of comfortable-looking pillows leaning up against each armrest. She fluffed pillows, and cushions to make it more comfortable. After all, why fluff one and not the other. She then took a seat on the chair.

"It's not as uncomfortable as the last one," she mused to herself, as moved a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear. "But it's still not entirely comfortable."

Moving on to the last one. The orange armchair that stood at the end of the line. She realized that it was the smallest of the three chairs but it also looked the most comfortable. She fluffed up the cushions on this. Even though it didn't feel like they need to be fluffed. This chair was kept in a comfortable sort of position. She jumped on and made herself comfortable.

"This is the most comfortable chair I've ever sat on in my entire life," Daphne exclaimed to the roaring fire she hadn't noticed upon entering the house. "I think this is the best chair I've ever sat on in my life."

She sat in front of the roaring fire in that comfortable chair for what seemed like hours on end. She sat there until she began to feel just the tiniest bit tired. Perhaps she should head home, she thought. But then her eyes caught sight of three beds in the next room.

"Maybe they won't mind if I take a small nap here," Daphne said. "Maybe they won't mind at all." She jumped up from the comfortable chair in front of the fire. She quickly got a thank you note for the owner of the chair and left it on the seat. After all, one had to remember their manners in polite society.

She walked towards the room with the beds in it. Much like the chairs the three beds were lined up in a row. Biggest to smallest one. Much like the chairs the beds were total opposites of each other. The biggest was a monster of things, and Daphne was surprised that they could even fit two more in the room with it here. The coverlets were all purple and black. The mattress looked fluffy at least.

Jumping onto the bed, she realized that her assessment of the bed was wrong. The bed wasn't fluffy in the least. It was much like the biggest chair had been. Way too hard and firm for her liking.

"This won't do," Daphne said, quickly jumping out of the bed.

She wandered over to the next one in line. Which like the chair was impeccably made and looked much was taken of it. The mattress didn't look like it was hard at all. But learning from the last bed she wouldn't make such a judgment until she tried it.

Jumping onto the bed, she found that mattress wasn't too hard, but it also wasn't the right amount of soft either. The blankets on the bed were much too scratchy for her liking too. She couldn't stand it. So she jumped out of that one too.

The next, and last, the bed was much like the orange armchair she'd sat in. You could tell the person who chose it cared very much for the bed. The blankets were the perfect blend of cotton, and flannel that looked perfectly comfortable. The mattress looked just right too. Jumping into the bed, she sighed in relief.

"This is perfect," she sighed, as her head hit the pillow. Her eyes were closed before she could even think of anything else to say. Or for that matter write a thank you note to the owner of the bed. Soon she was in a deep sleep.

Meanwhile, in the forests the three sisters Black were having a good time looking for berries to go with their meal of porridge. After all, who wanted to have bland porridge with no berries in it. That would be boring.

"Do you think we've got enough berries?" The youngest sister, fair-haired Narcissa asked, clutching her berry basket.

"I think we do," the caramel color haired Andromeda said, as she looked into her basket of berries.

"Let's head home, then," said raven-haired Bellatrix holding firmly to her over-full basket of berries. "We should have enough berries here for ten bowls of porridge or more."

On the way back to the house the sister laughed and joked and talked about everything under the sun. It was then when they brought up the topic that Narcissa was dreading. Their love lives. Of course, she didn't have one. Being the youngest of the sisters. But she always dreamed of meeting the right person. Maybe she would meet that person today. She felt it in her bones. She'd find her love today or she'd give up.

"The door is open," Bellatrix exclaimed. "Did we leave the door open?"

"I don't think we did, Bella," Andromeda said, concern coloring the second eldest Blacks voice. "Should we go to investigate?"

The three of them looked at each other and nodded. Each woman grabbing her wand from the waistband of a skirt, or a pair of pants. After all, if there was someone in their house they wanted to be ready to defend themselves. They weren't going to be caught unawares.

"Hello," Narcissa called into the house from the open door, receiving an elbow in the side from Bellatrix.

"You don't want to alert the intruder that we're coming," Bellatrix hissed. "They could get away without punishment, or worse."

Narcissa didn't want to know what could be worse than getting away without being punished. She didn't understand the way that Bellatrix or Andromeda thought. She just didn't enjoy thinking like either of them.

The three sisters walked over to the table to deposit their baskets of berries before searching the house for the intruder. But as soon as they reached the table they could see that the intruder had been there.

"Someone has eaten some of my porridge," Bellatrix exclaimed in distaste. "How appalling of them?" She did seem appalled. Narcissa didn't think she should sound as appalled as she did. It was just a tiny bit of porridge missing. There was more on the stove after all.

"Someone has eaten some of my porridge too," Andromeda said, pointing towards her bowl. A bigger spoon full was missing. But still, there was enough porridge on the stove that they could get more.

It was then that Narcissa turned to her bowl to find it bone dry of porridge. She wasn't too angry. She knew where the stove was. There was still plenty of porridge in the pot. Walking over with her empty bowl she filled it yet again.

"Someone has eaten all of my porridge," Narcissa said, as she finished scooping out more from the pot. "They left a thank you note and everything." She nodded towards the note on the table.

"Thank you note or note," Bellatrix sighed, "it wasn't their porridge to take." She glared towards the living room. "We have to find this intruder and make them realize that they are in the wrong."

The sister Black approached the roaring fireplace and their comfortable chairs that were waiting for them to sit in them. But upon closer inspection, each chair looked like it had been sat on at some point during the day.

"Someone has sat on my chair," Bellatrix screamed appalled at the lack of concern for other people's things. "They've messed up the cushion quite nicely." She set to work getting the chair back to the way she had it before they set out to get berries.

"Someone has sat on my chair," Andromeda said, as she straightened her pillows and cushions on the chair. "They've made a fine mess of things too."

Narcissa sighed at the relentlessness of her sisters. These things could and were easily fixed there was no point getting upset over them. Looking at her chair she realized that it seemed to be quite fine. There was a note left on the seat.

"Someone has sat on my chair," Narcissa exclaimed happily, as she read the beautiful calligraphy note of thanks that was left there. "They left another thank you note, as beautiful as the last one." A smile crossed her face as she hoped the person was still in the house. She wanted to say you're welcome after all. She just didn't know how she would say you're welcome to person.

"The lights on in our room," Bellatrix cried out. "I know we didn't leave the light on in our room. Come, sister. We won't let the thief getaway."

Her two older sisters raced towards the bedroom area not wanting the thief to getaway. She on the other hand only wanted to say you're welcome for the wonderful looking notes. Following her sisters, she walked into the bedroom.

"Someone has messed up my bed," Bellatrix's appalled scream erupted into the air. "Do you know how long this perfection takes to make every day?"

"I'm sure it took a long time, Bella," Narcissa said in a comforting voice. "But it's almost nap time either way. You'd have had mess it up for nap time. Right?"

"What's your point, Cissa?"

"That it would have ended up that way either way…"

"It's the principal of the things, Cissa. It's principal of the thing."

Andromeda looked over towards her bed. A sigh of anger left Andromeda's mouth as she moved over to straighten her covers.

"Someone has messed up my bed," she cried out. "I don't mind as much as Bella, but it would have been nice if they'd straightened up after themselves."

A smile spread across Narcissa's face as she caught sight of what was lying in her bed. In her bed, tucked under the covers was a girl with blonde hair. She was the most beautiful thing that Narcissa had ever seen in her life. Feeling her heart skip a beat, she turned to her sisters a pretty pink blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"Someone is sleeping in my bed," she whispered, as looked at the beauty that lay in her bed a need she couldn't explain rising in her. "And if you don't mind I would very much like to join her." She shooed her sisters towards the door, the sooner to be with the beautiful girl in her bed. "Don't wait for me. I think I'll be a little busy for a while." She wriggled her eyebrows suggestively as she closed the door behind her sister, locking it. She walked back to her bed, pulling back the blankets and crawling in.

"Who's there?" the drowsy voice of the girl whispered sleep still coloring her voice.

"The owner of the bed," Narcissa whispered. "I would very much enjoy getting to know the pretty thief who broke into our house and stole my heart." She lay a gentle kiss on the girl's neck. "What is your name?"

"Daphne," the girl whispered, turning in Narcissa's arms so that she faced the blonde woman. Her big blue eyes looking into the woman's grey ones. "Daphne Greengrass. I would very much like to get to know you too…"

"Narcissa, but you can call me Cissa if you want to." She chuckled wryly. "But enough talk, come here." She pulled Daphne into a passion-filled kiss which soon led to something much more.

############################################################################

"Eww!" squealed the young blonde girl sitting on Daphne's knee as her other mother Narcissa smiled over at her wife of three years. "That's gross! Why would they kiss?"

"Because they love each other, Abigail," Narcissa explained to her daughter. "That's one of the ways people show their love to one other."

"Like you and Mummy do? Abigail asked her blonde pigtails flipping around as she looked from one parent to the next.

Daphne nodded. "Exactly like we do," she said, patting their daughter on her. "Now it's time for bed, you. Let's get dressed in our night clothes and say goodnight to aunties Bellatrix, and Andromeda."

"But is it a true story?" Abigail asked, looking between her parents. "Because the characters have the same names as you guys, and my aunties do."

"Maybe is," Narcissa said with a smile, "maybe it isn't. But I suppose it's all up to your interpretation of the story. Now go get dressed and say goodnight to your aunties, then we'll tuck into bed."

Abigail nodded and raced out of the room excitedly.

Daphne walked over to Narcissa and placed a loving kiss on the older woman's lips. She loved this woman more than she could say.

"You have that same smile on your face like when you told me we were expecting Abigail," Narcissa said, folding her arms over her chest. "Are you hiding something from me?"

"No," Daphne said, "just waiting for the right time to tell you." She held out the pregnancy test with the positive clearly on it. "We're going to be mothers again."

"I love you," Narcissa said, as she rested her head on top of Daphne's. Not a truer word had been spoken among the pair before.

And they lived happily ever after, all together in the big house in the woods.

The end, or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed Daphne and The Three Sisters Black as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	6. Draco Malfoy and the Seven Apples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can one beat a sleeping curse before it's even put on them? Be in love with the one object that is most commonly used as a means of applying said curse. This is exactly what Draco finds out when his Aunt Bellatrix disguises herself and tries to put him to sleep with his beloved apple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally posted this over on fanfiction.net. It was originally posted for events on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Monthly Challenges for All.  
> Treasure Hunting: Pick and Shovel (action) eating.
> 
> ShowTime: Big Blonde and Beautiful (genre) fluff
> 
> Romance Awareness Month: Draco/Apple
> 
> Locations: The Burrow
> 
> August Auction: Day 7, Auction 1 Blind pairing crack Draco/Apple  
> Link Maker: Same fandom (Harry Potter), 1,547 words
> 
> Firework Factory: Easy (Cracky Wacky Shipping), 1,547 words

Draco was having the most vividly wild dream he'd ever had in his entire. Vivid enough to make him that it wasn't a dream. The cool mountain air swept through the cottage he was in. Which was the first thing to tell him this was a dream. Because in all actuality Draco wouldn't be caught dead in a place like this. It was a hovel much like the Weasley house. In fact, strangely enough, it did look like the Weasley house.

"Weasel, Weaslette, if you have anything to do with me being here my father will being hearing about this," he screamed.

Then he noticed the second strange thing that proved that this was entirely a dream. The clothes he was wearing were not his own at all. In fact, if he didn't know this was the Weasley house he'd have taken them off post-haste. The thing that he had on at the moment was a yellow and blue slashed dress with black heels, that strangely enough were comfortable to walk around in.

"I'm not playing around," Draco said, looking around in hopes that at least the Weasel's mother would come out and try to settle things. "I would very much like to go home now."

Searching high and low for any sign of a Weasley or even Potter and Granger, Draco found not a living soul in the house besides himself. Then he came across a note on the table. It was addressed to him. His name was plainly written across the front of the parchment on the table in golden ink.

"I wonder who could have left this," he mused, picking the note up off the table. He quickly unfolded it and scanned the contents wanting to both laugh and cry at the same time. He was at the Burrow. The note was from the Weasley's and Potter, and Granger. "You have got to be kidding me!"

Draco,

We've gone to work and will be home later. Please, don't go taking any chances and allowing yourself to be found by your aunt Bellatrix. You remember what she said she'd do if she ever found the person who got your parents to betray the Dark Lord. Remember to keep the door locked and don't answer it for anyone. We'll be back around seven.

The Weasleys, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger

His dear Aunt Bellatrix wouldn't dream of hurting him. He was her favorite between himself and Tonks. He knew that she was angry at his parents for fleeing the fight but he was also pretty sure she wouldn't take it out on a child. Would she?

He was musing to himself about this when a sharp knock sounded at the door. His mind kept reading back the part about keeping the door locked and not answering it for anyone. But Draco wanted to prove that he was his own person and could do as he wanted to do. Even though he was told not to do it for his own safety.

"Who is it?" he called trying to make his voice sound different.

"Bella...Wood," the female voice on the other side of the door called. "I'm so dreadfully lost and was wondering if you had a map on you."

"A map? Why on earth would I have a map on me?"

"I just need to see a map and get my bearing on where am. Perhaps take a little bit of a rest. You wouldn't turn away a weary traveler would you?"

Draco sighed. It looked like this Bella whoever she was wasn't going to be away anytime soon. He'd best open the door after finding a map or something like that.

"Hold on a second," Draco called still in his false voice. "I'm coming."

A small voice at the back of his mind that sounded oddly enough like Potter's kept telling him that something was off. Trying to warn him that Bella had paused a while before coming out with Wood. It also seemed to think that was quite odd because a person should know their own last name without pausing to think of it.

But Draco shrugged this all off. Who'd use a name that close to their actual name? Not his Aunt Bellatrix. She would have been more creative and she'd surely sound a bit older than the person at the door did.

Walking through the living area of the house with the map in hand, Draco opened the front door to find a girl about his age standing on the front stoop. She had long magnificent curly raven hair and storm cloud grey eyes. She seemed nice enough so Draco motioned for her to come in and have a seat.

"Thank you so much," Bella said, fanning herself with hand. "It's hot out there and I was so lost. I hope you don't mind that I knocked on your door?"

"Why would I mind?"

"Most people don't trust strangers that appear at their door out of nowhere. They tend to not open the door thinking that there danger behind even the friendliest of faces."

"You don't look that dangerous," Draco said, eyeing the girl. Something about her seemed familiar he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Would care to have one of my apples?" the girl asked, seeming to perk up as she awaited his answer. "It's the only way that I can think of to repay your kindness, kind sir."

Draco had never had anyone call him kind sir before. Or for that matter have anyone want to repay his kindness. Not that he wasn't able to be kind to anyone. He was. It just didn't happen that often and he wanted to soak up the rewards of his kindness.

Plus he also had a certain love of apples. The crisp, tart crunch of an apple at lunch was the only thing he lived for nowadays. The plump red juicy skin just waiting for his teeth to sink into and release the juices from within. He could already taste the juice running down the back of his throat already.

"What kind of apples do you happen to have in that pack?" Draco asked, looking upon the girl's pack with newfound interest.

There were so many kinds of apples. The Gold Delicious. The Honeycrisp. Granny Smith. Crabapples. He could go on and on for days just naming them all. He'd tried almost every one of them and found them good.

"Honeycrisps," Bella said, leaning forward and reaching down into her bag. She soon sat up again holding the biggest, juiciest, roundest, reddest apple that Draco had ever seen in his life.

If Draco could have one wish it would have been to revel in the appearance and natural glow of the apple. That apple would be his and his only. He could feel the apple being laid into his hand. The weight of it like a comforting lifeline that was telling him that everything would be alright as long that apple was there.

"Go on," Bella prodded him. "Take a bite. Taste the tart-sweet juice of one of my prize apples. You won't find any others like them."

Draco looked longingly at the apple. He wanted to take a bite of the apple. But at the same time, he didn't want to take a bite of the apple. If took a bite of the apple he wouldn't be able to stop himself from eating the whole thing.

"But then I'll have to eat it," Draco said, looking longingly at the apple. "I don't want any harm to come to…"

"But my dear boy that's what apples are for. Eating."

Draco had to give her that, Bella did have a point. That way the apple would be with him for a long time and wouldn't be able to escape him. But he could he truly eat his one true love? Could he be that savage to his precious apple?

"If you don't eat that apple I will feel like you are taking for granted my thanks," Bella said, leaning closer for some reason that Draco didn't know.

Seeing that he wasn't going to get this girl to back off of him until he took a bite of the apple, Draco raised his precious to his lips. The fresh scent of the apple sent shivers down his spine. He needed that apple. He wanted that apple. Taking a big bite that almost made him look like he was kissing the apple, Draco munched on the juicy fruit within the red peel.

"Are you feeling sleepy?" Bella asked after a moment or two of watching Draco munch away on his mouthful of apple.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"You're supposed to be feeling sleepy," Bellatrix snapped forgetting her Bella voice and allowing her disguise to slip away.

At that moment multiple popping sounds came from all around the Burrow. Aurors and Ministry wizards were all over the place. But Draco didn't care, he had his apple and that was all that mattered to him.

He took another bite as his Aunt Bellatrix was led away back to Azkaban. He wondered if that bag of apples she had was still here. Perhaps he could find a new love among the many in the bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed Draco Malfoy and the Seven Apples as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	7. Fairytales Have a Scary Way of Coming True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione Granger-Weasley finds herself in a real-life tale of Rumpelstiltskin. What will she do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally posted this over on fanfiction.net for an assignment on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"You had to say you could spin straw into gold," Ron snapped as he watched Hermione try to hold on to their children. The person she'd told this to had come to take her back with them. "You just had to say something of this caliber. Didn't you?"

"Do we have to do this now, Ronald?" she snapped angrily kissing both Hugo and Rose on the top of the heads. Turning to the children Hermione smiled so as not to scare her children. "Now you both be good for Daddy. Okay?"

Hugo nodded not really understanding what was going on. All he knew was that Mummy had to go away for a while because of some reason that his five-year-old mind couldn't comprehend.

Rosie, on the other hand, was angry at both her parents for this. Why was Daddy letting this happen to Mummy? "But why is this happening, Mummy?" she asked in a tearful voice. She was seven and a half after and didn't really understand what was going on.

"Mummy made some statements that she shouldn't have but everything is going to be alright," Hermione reassured her daughter. "You are going to be a good girl for your Daddy? Aren't you?"

Rosie nodded numbly as she watched her mother being lead away from them. Not knowing if she'd ever see her mother again or not Rosie vowed vengeance on the man who was taking her Mummy away.

Hermione, on the other hand, was trying to think of any way that she could actually turn straw into gold. She thought of the Philosopher's Stone but that had been destroyed in Harry, Ron, and her first year at Hogwarts. She didn't have on hand any of the alchemical ingredients to turn anything to even fake gold. She sighed as she was walked through a beautiful castle not far from the Hogwarts.

Now, this castle was strange indeed because of the fact that she had never in all her years of going to the school noticed it before. It was almost as if the picturesque castle with tall battle placements and gargoyles had just popped itself into existence. Which was ridiculous and not even possible if you asked Hermione. Things just didn't pop out of nowhere.

The man who at first had seemed like a kind gentleman visiting Gorge and Ron's joke shop didn't seem that kindly any more. As he marched her towards the end of a particularly long corridor his dark hair and eyes seemed to almost take on a sinister look. Like he was some kind of horror story murderer and not a kindly gentleman at all. Pushing the door open to reveal a dark room full of straw he motioned for Hermione to enter the room.

"What is this?" she asked voice shaking audibly. She studied the room which was rather large in size. The straw was strewn all over the place and in the middle of it, all was a wooden spinning wheel. The wooden spinning wheel and chair that went with it were the only items of furniture in the room. "Where is the rest of the furniture? Where shall I sleep?"

The man laughed as though Hermione had just told some kind of funny joke. "This is the room you will be staying in until your husband's debt to me is paid, dearie," the man told her. "You won't be needing a bed or any other furniture if you can indeed do what you say you can." He seemed to be laughing at his own private joke or something because Hermione didn't see anything funny in what he'd just old her. "You can? Do what you claimed you can do that is? Right dearie?"

Hermione gulped not seeing any way out of this. She nodded entering the room full of straw with a sense of dread filling her chest as she went. There was something about that man that was just a bit off. She couldn't put her finger on it but he seemed a bit more sinister with every word he'd spoken since they arrived at his castle.

"I'll see you tomorrow, dearie," the man said slipping out of the room and closing the door. She could hear him laughing almost merrily as he walked away from the door and she wanted to punch him much the same way she had Draco Malfoy her third year.

Sitting down at the spinning wheel Hermione began to ponder the situation she found herself in again. Maybe she'd have been better off not opening her mouth about that fairy tale Rumpelstiltskin. Because she had been telling the children the story when the stranger had overheard her.

"Maybe if I could have stopped Ron from making that stupid bet," she muttered to herself. "He put himself and George into debt because he just had to bet that he was right about Harry's tattoo which he knew doesn't exist." She put her head in her hands in despair. However, was she going to get out of this situation?

"You're not going get much work done like that," came a gleeful voice across the room from her. "Now are you, dearie?"

That word alone made Hermione jump practically out of her seat. How had he come back without her hearing him? Looking up towards the direction of the voice that had just spoken. It wasn't her captor that had spoken though. It was a different man but he sounded just like the first one.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked voice shaky. Perhaps this strange man had been sent to spy on her and see if her claims of spinning straw into gold were true. Knowing she was in trouble if that was the fact she backed away man.

"Don't you know by now who I am, dearie?" the pale man's skin sparkled under the light of the stars from the far overhead window. He brushed some of his dark brown hair out of his face as he advanced on her. "Can't you guess who I am?"

"I don't time for guessing games. I have to turn this..."

"This room full of straw into gold before morning. Of course, you do." The man smiled in almost a friendly way but like with the other man something seemed really off with him. "I've heard this story before, dearie. Was it your father that got you in this situation? Or some other person?"

"My husband got himself into debt with the owner of this castle. The man must have overheard me telling my children about the story of Rumpelstiltskin and thought that I was saying that I could spin straw into gold." Hermione looked around her in despair yet again. "But I have no way to turn any of this straw into gold. I don't think I could even think of a way that wasn't alchemical in nature."

The man shot off a small giggle like that of an excitable child on a sugar rush. "You don't need alchemy, dearie," he told her. "You're a witch. Aren't you?"

Nodding Hermione wondered where this strange man was going with this. "Yes," she told him watching him warily. "What does that have to do with anything? It's not like I can magic my way out of here. Before we got her I was told that this room was magic proof."

The glittering man giggled yet again. "Is that what that old fool told you?" he said with a wink of his eye. "How did I get in here then? You would have heard the door open if it did right?"

Hermione nodded.

"Did you? Hear the door open that is?"

"No. I didn't." An idea formed in Hermione's mind perhaps she could think up a spell that could turn this straw to gold... Raising her wand she was about to say the first of her spell attempts when the man stopped her.

"Your magic doesn't work here, dearie. Mine, however, is older than even time itself. So it works where other magic doesn't." The man giggled again as he watched her sit back down in dismay. "Don't dismayed, dearie. I'm here to help you. That is if you want my help. Do you want my help?"

Hermione nodded eagerly knowing she had to get this done tonight if she wanted to see her children anytime soon. "Yes," she exclaimed happily. "Any help you can provide will be more than appreciated."

"Not so fast. We haven't discussed my end of the bargain. All magic comes with a price after all." He seemed to smile as though this was some sort of private joke that he had with almost everyone.

"I'll do anything," Hermione told him.

"Anything?"

"Anything. Name your price and I'll pay for it."

"Your price is the delivery of a simple message and you have to hand over your firstborn child."

Hermione wished she had been so rash to say that she would do anything. She couldn't just give up Rosie to this crazed stranger. He seemed like the type of person who would be dangerous to even give a dog to.

"Do we have a deal dearie?" He held out his glittering pale hand for her to shake.

This was starting to sound just like the story she had been telling her children. What had been the ending of that story? The woman in the story had been asked for her firstborn daughter but had stopped the villain from taking the child by...What? What had she done? Then it hit her she had the way out of this situation and the next one right in front of her.

"We have a deal," Hermione said shaking the man's hand.

She watched in awe as the man sat down at the spinning wheel and began to spin the straw into gold. It did seem like he was using some sort of ancient magic or something. She'd never seen anything like this before. The straw seemed to fly into the man's hand and through the spinning wheel.

"Why don't you get some shut-eye, dearie?" the man asked with a giggle. "It's going to be a long morning."

Hermione rolled her eyes. She really wanted to ask the man what was with all the giggling. But she decided to do what he asked of her and found a place that was already clear of straw and curled up into a ball. Drifting off to sleep she vowed she'd never make the mistake of mentioning fairy tales out loud in public again.

It felt like she had been sleeping for hours when she was woken up the next morning. She had only been sleeping for about a few minutes because she didn't really trust the man that had helped her. If he was who she thought he was he was one of the most dangerous people in fairy tales and literary history. She didn't particularly feel like sleeping anywhere near him but she must have because she felt refreshed and renewed.

"Marvelous," the owner of the castle's voice called from the door. "You've just gotten your husband and brother-in-law out of debt with me, dearie. I have to admit I had my doubts about your abilities. But you've proven me wrong." Stepping aside he allowed her out to reveal Ron was in the hallway. "You are free to go home with your husband and children."

Running to Ron Hermione threw herself into her husband's arms and kissed him. They left for home eagerly. Hermione couldn't wait to get home and tell Rosie and Hugo about meeting the man who could spin straw into gold. They wouldn't believe her but then she'd have the proof when he came to collect on their deal.

###########################################################################################################

Later that night when they got home and after the family had eaten their dinner the stranger showed up on the doorstep. He was as strange and glittering as Hermione had known him to be in her cell full of straw. He smiled upon entering the house and seeing the two children at the dinner table.

"Which one of them has the honor of being the older of the two, dearie?" the man asked. "They'll be coming back home with me."

"Well, Rumpelstiltskin," Hermione said seeing the man sag in disappointment, "no one is going with you because I've guessed your name correctly without even needing three guesses. I grew up hearing your story my entire life."

"You've won, dearie," Rumpelstiltskin said with false cheer. "I'll be leaving then. You have a good night."

Hermione watched him leave a sense of fear growing in her stomach. That seemed far too easy and if things seem easy they usually aren't. She would be prepared for the next time she encountered Rumpelstiltskin. She'd be ready for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed Fairytales Have a Scary Way of Coming True as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	8. Fred and the Beanstalk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight-year-old Fred Weasley is given a magic bean by his niece from the future, Lily Luna Potter. But what Lily Luna doesn't tell Fred is that this bean will grow a beanstalk that leads to a land of both giants and danger. Also platonic Cross-Gen pairing of Fred/Lily Luna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I oringinally posted this over on fanfiction.net for a couple of events on the forum Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Eight-year-old Fred Weasley had been having fun and playing with his brother when the strange woman showed up near the fence. She looked like she was related to them with her Weasley red hair and hazel eyes so Fred felt no fear in approaching her.

"Hello, Unc...little ones," Lily Luna Potter said watching as her eight-year-old uncles Fred and George walked over to her. "You should be careful about approaching people you don't know. They could be out to hurt you."

"But you have the same color hair like us," George reasoned.

"So you have to be related somehow," Fred finished his brother's sentence.

"But you don't really know that," Lily Luna told them looking around to make sure that no one was listening in. "But you are right. I am related to you. I come from the future bearing gifts." She held out the cursed beans that the old cackling witch had given her before she went off to Hogwarts when she was eleven.

"These are for us?" asked both twins' eyes wide in wonder.

"Yup," Lily says nodding as she held them out to the twins. "They lead to a very special place full of gold and magic."

That was all it took for Fred to reach out and take up the beans from this stranger from the future. George and he would get the family all the gold they could carry. They also make as many trips to this magic world as it took for their family to be rich.

"Thank you, lady," they called together as they raced off across the yard.

Watching as the twins ran off Lily Luna felt a pang of sorrow for what she had just done to her young uncles. But it had to be done and it had to be done quickly. She smiles she felt herself being pulled back to her time period.

Meanwhile across the yard Fred and George had begun to dig into the ground so they could plant the beans. They didn't really know how these beans worked but hopefully, all one needed to do was plant them and get this realm of riches. Closing their eyes as they placed the last piece of dirt over the beans the twins waited.

"What are you two doing out here?" their mother chided. "Come now. Let's get you washed up for lunch." Ushering the dirty handed twins into the house Molly Weasley could swear she saw a hint of disappointment on her young son's faces.

##########################################################################################

Of course, Georgie had to go and get in trouble during lunch, Fred thought miserably as he trudged towards the spot they'd buried the beans in. And it was for something stupid too. George and Fred had been blowing bubbles in their milk and their mother asked them to stop. Wanting to get to riches for his family Fred had stopped but not George. George just had to keep ongoing.

Fred was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the giant beanstalk sticking out of the ground in front of him until he rammed right into. Falling backward he used one of the words he'd heard Bill use. The ones that his mummy had told him were adult words. Laying there looking up for a few seconds Fred realized what he'd just rammed into.

Up, up, up, up it went. It went so far up that the top of it was lost in the deep thick fluffy clouds up above. But what was this thing and how did it grow so fast?

Getting up off the ground Fred dusted himself off and walked around the thing. It kind of looked to Fred like an asparagus plant type thing. Which he didn't like much. He hated having to eat asparagus he didn't think that it would be able to make him rich.

"Help me," came the voice of what sounded like a small girl around his own age from above.

Never being one to turn away when someone needed help Fred continued to walk around the whatever it was, beanstalk he guessed, looking for a way to climb the thing. It wasn't long until he realized that the beanstalk was shaped into such a way that he could easily climb it.

"Help me," the voice sounded yet again.

Not taking any longer Fred began to climb higher and higher. Up, up, up. High into the clouds until something strange came into his line of sight. Something that shouldn't be that high up. It looked like a huge chunk of land with a nice big castle type building. But that couldn't be possible at all. Why wasn't it falling to the ground? Did it have a spell on it like when daddy used to fly Fred's teddy bear around the room?

Upon reaching the landmass with a huge castle on it Fred pulled himself up. Taking the time to catch his breathe Fred looked around him. This place kind of reminded him of his own backyard. It had a nice white picket fence and a big apple tree over in the corner. The castle even looked like his house a little.

"Help me," came the voice yet again but more insistent this time.

Fred being the inquisitive child he was followed the sound of the voice to the door. Whoever was calling out was on the other side of that door and they sounded like they really needed help. Looking as far up as he could Fred realized that the doorknob was far out of his reach. He couldn't even reach it on his tiptoes.

"How am I getting in here?" he asked himself.

Looking around him Fred began to pace back and forth hearing the voice call out every now and then. Then he realized if he was this small maybe he could slide under the door and get in that way. Looking towards the door he found that, yes, he could fit through the space between the door and floor.

Getting on his belly he easily slid under the door to find himself in a room which was much like the kitchen he'd just left. It was a cozy kitchen with a nice bright fire in the fireplace. But that wasn't what caught his attention at all. It was what had been doing the screaming and crying out that did.

Sitting near the fireplace was a harp but not just any harp. It was made of gold and attached to the front of it was a young girl. She'd been one that was crying out for help. She'd been turned to gold and she seemed really scared.

"Get me out of here," she cried out seeing Fred, "before giant sees you and you become trapped as I have."

Fred nodded. Taking up the harp girl he went back the way he'd come from. He was halfway to the door when one of the giants came tramping down the stairs. Sending a wink towards were Fred was the giant tossed a handful of Floo Powder into the fireplace. He then walked over and brought Fred back to the fireplace.

"You go there," the ten-year-old giant boy told him in a whisper. "Before father wakes up."

"BOY WHERE IS MY HARP!" bellowed a very loud grumpy voice from overhead.

Knowing this must be the father giant Fred got really scared and began to cry. He didn't want this giant to come and capture him and turn him into a gold harp too. He just wanted to go home to his parents and siblings.

"Where do you want to go?" whispered the giant boy who looked like a huge version of Bill.

"The Burrow," Fred whimpered.

"The Burrow," giant Bill called out as flames turned bright green.

Fred felt himself and the harp flying through the tunnel of fireplaces. Growing dizzier and dizzier by the minute he was relieved when he finally came to a stop. Opening his eyes he found himself at home. Safe and sound.

"What's all this about?" his mother called as she rushed over. "Fred Weasley where have you been?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Fred smiled as he places the now totally plain gold harp on the kitchen table. And he knew that she probably wouldn't believe him. No one would. So he'd keep his story a secret for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed Fred and the Beanstalk as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	9. Her Best Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow White!AU. Narcissa has always seen herself as the prettiest woman in the world. She never considered it any other way. That is until she heard a rumor about there being someone far prettier than her. Lily Evans. She finds herself wanting to get rid of Lily and remain the prettiest woman. But what does Lily want for Narcissa? Only to give her her best chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally posted this on fanfiction.net for challenges on both Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges.   
> Culinary Arts: Pasta assignment: Task 3 - Write about someone who's full of themselves.
> 
> Insane Prompt List: 750. (AU) Fairytale
> 
> Our Tangled Webs: Lily/Narcissa
> 
> Sapphic Season: Lily/Narcissa

The brush went swiftly over the long blonde tresses as Queen Narcissa had her hair brushed out by her many servants. She adored looking in the mirror. She adored seeing how gorgeous she looked, even if it was just in her night shift. She was the most beautiful woman in the whole kingdom of Godric's Hollow and no one would argue the point with her.

"Did you hear about the new woman in town?" one the servants, a mousy girl with moss colored eyes and sandy hair called Alysane asked her friend. "She's supposed to be even more beautiful than the queen…."

Alysane's friend, a raven haired grey eyed girl named, Charlotte began to shake her head frantically but it was too late. The damage had been done.

"No one is more beautiful than your queen," Narcissa snapped. "Who is this person you speak of? She must be dealt with immediately."

The brushing of hair stopped as the girls stood shaking before the rage filled queen. Neither one of them wanted to tell the name of the fair lady they were speaking of. They both knew that the queen didn't take kindly to anyone who would dare to take her claim to the most beautiful woman in all the land.

"Alysane?" She gave the trembling girl a withering look. She knew it wouldn't be long until she got the information she wanted. She always got the information she wanted.

"Lily Evans," the trembling girl said, voice filled with sorrow. "Her name is Lily Evans."

Narcissa snapped her finger and called for the palace guards. Once they were in the room she folded her arms across her chest. "I want you to find this Lily Evans girl and I want you to make sure she is no longer a threat to me." She stormed over to her waiting maids behind her changing curtain.

Across town, the young beautiful Lily Evans was sitting down to eat breakfast with her best friends, Marlene and Alice. She had heard rumors about the queen of the town. The woman sounded a down right nightmare. Lily figured all she needed was a good telling off and she was figuring on being just the person to do it.

A knock sounded at the door. Marlene went to answer the door and after a brief conversation and a scuffle that followed, she rushed back into the room.

"Lily, you have to run," she said, knowing it was too late even before she said.

The guards came pouring into the room. It was sort of silly how many guards there were for just one conversation with one person. Lily looked up as the man in charge, a dark haired hazel eyed man, stepped forward.

"Are you Lily Evans?" he asked in a serious voice.

Lily looked between the man and Marlene and Alice wondering what was going on. "I am," she said. "Why do you ask?"

"The queen has sent us to handle a matter for her." He looked her up and down and found himself reconsidering the queen's demand. "But I'm not going to take you to her." He looked around and leaned towards her. "Run, Lily! Run!"

Lily's eyes widened in fear and shock but before she could question anything Marlene and Alice each grabbed one of her hands drug out of the house. Why would she have to run from the queen? Wasn't the queen supposed to be a fair and honorable person?

"Are you sure?" Queen Narcissa snapped. "Are you absolutely sure that he told her to run for it, Ser Peter? We don't want anyone to get into trouble needlessly. Much less my cousin's little boyfriend."

"I'm absolutely sure," Peter Pettigrew said, bobbing up and down in his need to please whoever would get him ahead in life. "He said it loud enough for everyone to hear him. You can ask Sirius and Remus if you don't believe me."

"I believe you, Peter," the queen said gracefully, as she turned towards the mirror and looked at her beautiful dress. "You need to relax, little man."

She stormed past Peter, not really needing to ask anyone about what James Potter had told Lily. If the rumors were true then she was pretty enough that anyone would do anything for her and that included a loyal servant such as Potter.

"I guess, if you want something done right you should do it yourself," Narcissa whispered to the mirror, her face splitting into a wicked smile. "I will make sure that there is only one gorgeous woman in this town and that woman will be me."

She knew just the perfect thing to do. She would get rid of Lily Evans once and for all. But how to do that? She needed a plan on how to do that. She went through all her books on revenge and taking out one's opponents for ideas on just how to do that.

Then it hit her. Quite literally it hit her. A book from the top shelf fell and hit her on the shoulder, making her scream in pain. She cursed as she picked it up. It was a history of the kingdom and it's multiple rulers. But how could it help her?

Turning the pages of the book at a fast pace she finally spotted. The one thing that could possibly work in her favor and get rid of Lily Evans. She took the page with the bright red apple at the top of the page out of the book. She had to get started on this plan, after all.

Lily, however, was busy trying to figure out where to hide from the wicked queen Narcissa. Her friends Marlene and Alice had found her spot to hide out that no one would ever think to check. That was what they had thought at the moment.

"Don't open the door for anyone, alright, Lily?" Marlene said, as she and Alice got ready to leave for work. "We don't know if the queen is onto us or not."

Lily nodded with a laugh. "Don't be silly, guys," she said. "I'll be fine. Go to work and have a nice day, alright?"

It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door. Lily walked to the door figuring it was just Marlene or Alice and they had forgotten something. She opened the door to find a petite blond woman standing on the doorstep.

"My carriage broke down," the blonde woman said, "and I was hoping I could come in and get a drink of water. Possibly something to eat before moving on."

"Of course," Lily said, moving aside. "I have to be on the lookout for my friends. They would kill me if they found that I let anyone inside the house. I am hiding out from the queen. I just don't understand why she has it out for me, you know?"

"Queen Narcissa?" The woman asked in confusion. "The queen wouldn't try to harm a fly. She's the most gracious and beautiful woman in all the universe. Why would she want to hurt you?"

"I don't know." She motioned the woman over the table. "I'll just go and get us some tea and cookies then. Do you have any preference for either?"

"Whatever you have is good enough for." Queen Narcissa smiled as she approached the table and poured the potion she had created earlier on the bowl of fruit sitting on the middle of the table.

"Here's your tea," Lily said, holding out a cup and saucer to the woman. "It's one of my favorites. I hope you enjoy it."

"I thought you said there would be cookies with this tea?"

"My friends ate the last of the cookies last night. I guess we'll have to have something else with the tea then."

"How about a nice piece of fruit?" Queen Narcissa asked holding out an apple to Lily. "It's better than a sugary cookie, don't you think?"

Lily nodded and took the apple. It looked very inviting and the delicious scent was wafting up making her want to take a bite. One little bite wouldn't hurt, would it?

Queen Narcissa leaned forwards as Lily placed the apple to her lips. That it, she thought. Take a bite. One little bite and you'll be out cold and no longer my problem.

Lily had only a moment to appreciate the taste of the apple before she passed out cold on the floor. The apple rolling across the floor as to stop at the feet of Lily's friends.

"What have you done?" Marlene yelled, glaring at the queen. "Lily is a nice person and you are...are just plain horrible."

Alice raced over and knelt next to her friend. She motioned for Marlene to join her and help her get their friend to her bed.

Narcissa watched them take care of their friend. She had never had friends who were that devoted to her. Something was wrong with the way she viewed the world and the people in it or else why would she not have friends as devoted as these?

Narcissa followed the two into the room watching as they deposited Lily on the bed. Seeing the girl that was her enemy laying there cold out to the world made Narcissa feel a little bad.

"What do you want?" Marlene snapped. "Haven't you done enough?"

"Marlene," Alice chided, "this isn't why Lily would want us to be acting like and you know it." She turned to Narcissa. "But Marlene is also right, your Grace. You've got what you wanted and there is nothing else to say or do."

"But there is something else to say," Narcissa said, walking over and taking Lily's hand. She'd had seen the error of her ways. She wanted to be the sort of person Lily Evans would want her to be. "I'm so sorry, Lily." She gently pressed her lips against Lily's in a chaste kiss.

Pulling back Narcissa watched as Lily's eye fluttered open and she stared at Narcissa. "If you knew I was after you why did you let me in?" she asked.

"Everyone needs someone to give them a chance," Lily said. "I'm going to give you your chance, Queen Narcissa."

From that day on the kingdom of Godric's Hollow had two fair queens and both them followed the rule of giving everyone their best chance. Neither one of them would change this fact for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed Her Best Chance as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	10. Her Poison Apple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairytale!AU/Snow White!AU. Pansy Parkinson had always been considered the fairest in the land. With her long raven hair, big dark grey eyes, and lashes that anyone would kill for. She had always been considered the prettiest woman in any room she was in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally posted this over on fanfiction.net for a couple of events on both Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges.   
> Demonology: Demons in Religion assignment: Task 4 Buddhism, Write about someone trying to resist or giving into temptation
> 
> Hogwarts Sticker Album: On Location (location) Godric's Hollow
> 
> Pinata Club: Medium Femslash
> 
> Galleons Club: (character) Fleur Delacour
> 
> Southern Funfair's Magical Mistletoe: Pansy Parkinson/Fleur Delacour
> 
> Eastern Funfair's Snow Art: Yellow (AU) Fairytale, Black (settings) Godric's Hollow, and Green (character) Harry Potter
> 
> Northern Funfair's Ice Fishing: C10 (genre) fantasy
> 
> Sapphic Season: Femslash pairing of Pansy Parkinson/Fleur Delacour

Pansy Parkinson had always been considered the fairest in the land. With her long raven hair, big dark grey eyes, and lashes that anyone would kill for. She had always been considered the most prettiest woman in any room she was in.

That was until she came into the picture. The she in question was one Fleur Delacor. The willowy blonde had shown up one day out of the blue. The kingdom of Godric's Hollow, of course, considered her their princess.

She was fair as snow, and just as pale as the stuff. She was very elegant, with her long flowing blonde hair, and big blue eyes. She almost made Pansy feel sorry for being jealous of her. Almost.

"Mirror, Mirror, on the wall," Pansy said, as she paced back and forth in front of the Mirror, "who is the fairest of them all?"

A shining face appeared suddenly in the mirror. One of the many people who'd dared to cross her during her quest to become the fairest ever. Harry Potter.

"I've heard that there is a new fairest in the land," Harry said conversationally. "The lovely french girl, Fleur Delacour is the fairest in the land."

"How can she be the fairest, she doesn't even live here?" Pansy screamed into the mirror in a fury. "Show me where Fleur is, mirror."

Harry rolled his eyes as he flicked out of sight to be replaced with a scene of the village of Godric's Hollow. There she. Fleur was walking down the street of Godric's Hollow basking in the glory of the people's love.

"I can't have that upstart of a girl upstaging all my beauty," Pansy sneered. "But how to get rid of her?"

"Perhaps you can just ask her nicely to go away?" Harry suggested.

"That won't do," Pansy said, waving the mirror version of Harry off. "It has to be more lasting. Something that can only be broken by true loves kiss or something like that."

"Like in those old fairy stories my Gran used to tell me?" chimed in Neville as he cowered by the door.

Pansy turned towards him with a glower and then stopped. That was exactly what she was thinking. She walked over to Neville and hugged the wary looking boy.

"Neville, you are a genius," Pansy said, walking out the door. "Thank you for your help. I might not lock you up for daring to interrupt my private time."

"Thank you, my lady, Pansy," Neville said, as he watched her run down the hall. He knew that he had to get a warning to Fleur. Pansy was surely up to no good with that wicked smile of hers.

Meanwhile, in the village of Godric's Hollow Fleur was in all her glory. She enjoyed being outside. She enjoyed talking to and caring about the people of the village. They considered her one of their own and she knew almost everyone in the village. She was just about to turn the corner into the street when she came across a new person in the village.

This person was tall, with raven hair, and big grey eyes that made Fleur feels a blush color her cheeks. This person was the most beautiful being she'd ever seen in all her life. She just had to get to know her. Gathering her courage and walking over to the beauty she smiled gently.

"Hello," Fleur said batting her eyelashes in, what she hoped was a flattering way. "I'm Fleur Delacour. I don't believe we've met before."

"I don't believe we've met either," Pansy, for it was Pansy in disguise she was talking to, said with a sweet voice. "My name is Evangeline."

"It's nice to meet you, Evangeline. Have you lived in the village for long?"

"All my life."

Pansy smiled as she continued to weave her web of lies. She could see that she had Fleur hooked into her. Now for the part that she'd prepared for. The part that would take care of the question of who was fairest. To get rid of her competition in general.

Excusing herself, Pansy walked into the next alley and applied some of her new lip gloss she had made for the occasion of her meeting Fleur Delacour. It was a sleeping potion that Neville had reminded of her earlier.

Seeing that her lips were now coated with the concoction she walked back out of the alley to find Fleur waiting for her. The smile on Fleur's face almost made her feel sorry for what she was about to do. Almost.

"What were you doing?" Fleur asked.

"I thought I saw an old friend of mine down that alleyway there," Pansy said, pointing towards the alley she'd just walked out of.

She could see Fleur looking at her lips, and gave a smile inviting smile. A giggle left her lips as she saw the blush rise to a prettier shade of pink than should be allowed on another person's face.

"Do you want to kiss me?" Pansy asked Fleur.

Fleur nodded, watching Pansy's lips. "But I should not," she said quickly backing away from the dark haired girl. "It would be wrong of me to assume you wanted me to."

"It's tempting isn't it?"

"What?"

"The need to do something we shouldn't do."

Fleur looked shocked as she realized that she must have shown how she was thinking on her face. "I never meant to im…"

"It's alright. It's more than alright to give into temptation."

"It is?" Fleur asked, hope coloring her voice.

"It is."

Fleur closed the distance between herself and Pansy before the other could say another word. Her soft gentle lips gliding over Pansy's potion cloaked lips. This felt so right and wrong at the same time. Pulling back from the dark haired girl Fleur realized she felt funny. Tired all of a sudden.

"Are you alright, my dear?" Pansy asked, concern coloring her voice. She hadn't expected that she would feel something for the intended target of her wrath. She hadn't expected to care for the other girl.

"I'm so tired," Fleur said, before passing out.

"What I have done?" Pansy asked as she held the unconscious girl in her arms. "How do I fix this?" she asked herself.

How did she fix this situation she'd gotten herself into? How did get Fleur back? Most of all, how did she apologize for what she'd just done?

Then it struck her. The same story that had given her the idea for her revenge had just given her an idea on how to reverse said revenge. Wiping the potion concoction off her lips, she leaned over the unconscious Fleur.

"I hope this works," she whispered.

Then she gently pressed her lips against Fleur's. This time she poured all of herself into the kiss. All of her love and hate. All of her need to see Fleur's beautiful blue eyes. She didn't think that it was going to work until she felt the gentle return of the kiss.

Pulling back she smiled at the confused looking Fleur. Before Fleur could ask what had happened Pansy kissed the other girl again. Hopefully they'd live happily ever after sharing the rank of fairest of them all. And never again would she be Fleur's poison apple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed Her Poison Apple as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed Tales of Happy Endings as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
